


Le Choix d'appartenance

by PerigrinTouque



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Hassle, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Romance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque
Summary: Atsushi est triste. Il s'est disputé avec son Muro-chin mais pour quelle raison ? Est-il réellement cet être insensible que tout indiffère ? Et bien pas, quand il s'agit de son ami…[OS spécial anniversaire]
Kudos: 3





	Le Choix d'appartenance

— Pourquoi tu pars Muro-chin ? Il neige dehors, tu vas attraper froid.

Sans dire un mot, Himuro s'emmitoufla dans sa doudoune, mit son bonnet sur la tête et s'empara de la poignée de la porte de leur chambre.

— Pis tu vas avoir faim, tu vas louper le dîner.

La porte claqua sans plus rien à ajouter de la part du fuyard.

Atsushi resta seul assis sur son lit, le regard dirigé à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. S'il attendait comme ça un peu, Himuro allait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas partir de l'internat par ce temps et surtout le soir. C'était interdit. Sûr qu'il allait revenir. Ses yeux violines reconnurent la silhouette de son camarade de chambre et ami, elle rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait au fond de la cour. Apparemment si, il pouvait partir sans aucun risque.

Le garçon à la stature de colosse cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sans comprendre vraiment la situation. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure signe d'activité cérébrale intense, tout du moins plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Atsushi n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et réfléchir à des trucs inutiles. Il se contentait de suivre le mouvement, d'obéir aux ordres d'un _senpai_ plus enclin à prendre les décisions de la vie quotidienne. Ca lui évitait des maux de crânes et des explications pour tout et n'importe quoi. En vérité, il était indolent à la vie qui s'écoulait autour de lui. Peut être peu empathique ou encore renfermé sur lui-même. Il se fichait un peu des émotions des autres quand lui n'en éprouvait pas – ou peu.

Seul la force brute comptait et demeurait une valeur sûre. La sienne. Avec ce mantra, il ne rendait de compte à personne. Personne sauf à ce garçon précieux qu'il avait pris comme modèle. Sans rien faire, Himuro détenait une autorité naturelle sur les agissements du géant au cœur de glace. Parce que rien ne le touchait jamais. Sauf que là, les choses étaient allées trop loin. Parce que cette fois-ci, ça avait touché quelque chose en lui qu'il ne croyait pas posséder.

Machinalement, Atsushi farfouilla dans son paquet de chips, au moment d'en enfourner une dans sa bouche, il n'eut aucune envie de la manger. Il la reposa à l'intérieur, l'air boudeur et affaissa ses épaules dans un soupir. Non, il n'avait pas faim, surtout après sa dispute avec son ami.

Il ne comprenait rien Muro-chin. Et lui exprimait mal ses ressentis. Il n'avait dit que la vérité. Oui, il n'aimait pas la nouvelle petite-amie du brun. Elle paraissait superficielle et se vantait partout que le beau Tatsuya, le _shooting guard_ de l'équipe de basketball sortait avec elle. Elle se pavanait après les cours à son bras comme un trophée de chasse auprès de ses copines. Et oui, ça lui faisait quelque chose, une sorte de pincement au fond de sa poitrine. Parce que Muro-chin passait moins de temps avec lui et qu'il enviait cette fille quelque part. Dès qu'il apercevait le couple, Atsushi sentait son cœur se compresser, pourtant avant il s'en fichait de tout ça. D'ailleurs lui les affres de l'amour, il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Atsushi ne s'encombrait pas de personnes collantes gravitant autour de lui. Les filles de son lycée restaient en retrait, sûrement à cause de sa taille impressionnante et de son air ennuyé. Rien que de lui demander l'heure devenait une véritable épreuve. Les gens restaient loin de lui, ça lui était égal. Du moment qu'on lui fichait la paix, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Mais là non, le garçon aux cheveux lavande ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Les absences de son ami le rendaient triste. Depuis qu'il faisait moins attention à ses faits et gestes, tout paraissait encore plus morose. Alors il avait été obligé de lui dire. Comme le géant ne mâchait pas ses mots non plus, il avait peut être débordé… Oui, c'était fort probable. De toute façon sa fiancée était moche et conne alors quoi ? Est-ce que c'était de sa faute à lui ? Non ! Il avait eu peur que Muro-chin quitte le club de basket pour elle, qu'il abandonne ce sport pour ses beaux yeux. Parce qu'on sait tous que les filles ça réclame tout le temps de l'attention et que c'est jaloux comme un pou !

En ce moment Atsushi éprouvait ce genre de sentiment sans se l'avouer. La jalousie pure à l'encontre de la personne qui lui volait le cœur de son ami.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette situation lui causait autant de peine ?

Et Muro-chin avait dit des choses tellement méchantes en partant. Jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible de sa part. Il entendait encore les paroles venimeuses bourdonner à ses oreilles… Et la voix si douce d'ordinaire avait été tranchante, coupante, polaire.

« _De toute façon toi qu'est-ce que t'y comprends à l'amour ? Tu ne connais rien, personne ne veut de toi et tu fais fuir tout le monde ! Si tu t'intéressais aux autres, peut être que tu aurais quelqu'un toi aussi et tu me foutrais la paix !_ ».

Atsushi continuait d'observer la vitre avec cette détresse qui l'animait. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas les réactions de ses semblables.

Dans un accès de pulsion, il appela la seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter. Son référent, son guide. L'adolescent composa sans réfléchir le numéro d'Akashi, lui seul se permettait cette hardiesse de l'appeler sans forme de politesse au préalable. La sonnerie retentit cinq fois mais personne ne décrocha, alors il recommença son manège jusqu'à ce que l'autre réponde. Au bout du quatrième appel consécutif, une voix familière, polie se fit entendre au bout du fil.

— _Atsushi, que se passe-t-il ?_

Akashi se doutait bien que quelque chose d'important se tramait sans ça, l'insistance de son ancien coéquipier n'aurait pas eu de sens.

— Aka-chin… Je crois que… Je crois que je vais pas bien.

Effectivement la voix trainante reflétait une profonde contrariété dans les intonations faibles. L'ex-Capitaine des Miracles souffla pour se préparer à une conversation laborieuse mais demeura tout de même attentif.

— _Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Quelque chose c'est passé dans ton lycée ?_

— Non.

— _Alors au club de basket ?_

— Non.

— _C'est avec une personne en particulier ?_

— Moui…

— _Quelqu'un avec qui tu es proche ?_

— Moui.

Même dans les conversations les plus simples, Murasakibara se laissait conduire. Il fallait tout deviner pour le faire parler. Heureusement que l'héritier savait le pratiquer au fil des années.

— _Cette personne t'a fait du mal ?_

— Oui.

— _Physiquement ?_

Ce qui était peu probable vu la force colossale du garçon mais bon, dans le doute…

— Non.

— _Moralement alors ?_

— Oui.

— _Atsushi, peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus s'il te plait, je ne peux pas tout deviner…_

— C'est à cause de Muro-chin.

Le centre de Yōsen expliqua brièvement le déroulement de sa dernière conversation avec son camarade de chambre. Akashi resta silencieux quelques secondes le temps d'assimiler les informations.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai tout ce qu'il a dit Aka-chin ?

— _Non bien sûr que non, ne l'écoute pas. Tu es apprécié de beaucoup de gens. Ca arrive parfois les disputes avec les amis, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Tu dois régler cette histoire, lui dire ce que tu ressens. Que ça te fait de la peine, que ses mots ont été blessants._

— Pourquoi il s'est mis en colère ?

— _Et bien tu as critiqué durement sa petite-amie, c'est un peu compréhensible._

— Mais je l'aime pas moi, j'ai le droit de lui dire ?

— _Quelque fois il ne vaut mieux pas dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas, ça l'a vexé, il s'est senti attaqué je présume._

— Il faut toujours dire la vérité.

— _Certes mais parfois ça se retourne contre la personne qui exprime son ressenti, comme toi en ce moment. Himuro-kun n'a pas supporté que tu sois aussi vexant envers sa copine, tu comprends ?_

— Je voudrais qu'il la quitte.

Que répondre à ça ? Murasakibara était si rustique que ça devenait désarmant de lui parler. Pour lui tout était noir ou blanc, les nuances n'existaient pas.

Akashi réfléchissait à une façon d'amener le véritable problème pour qu'il comprenne d'où lui venait cette jalousie soudaine.

— _Atsushi, depuis quand es-tu mal ?_

— Comment ça ?

— _Depuis quand ressens-tu de la tristesse à cause du comportement d'Himuro-kun ?_

— Hum…

La réflexion dura quelques secondes.

— Hum…

Un claquement de langue d'Akashi signala à l'autre garçon qu'il s'impatientait un tant soit peu.

— Je dirais depuis qu'il sort avec sa copine. Avant il était tout le temps avec moi.

— _Et ça te contrarie de moins le voir ?_

— Oui.

— _Tu es jaloux de cette fille ?_

— Oui parce qu'elle me le vole !

— _Mais il n'est pas à toi enfin… Personne n'appartient à personne, chacun est libre d'aller là où il veut et avec qui il veut._

— Elle le colle sans arrêt, c'est dégoûtant.

Amener Atsushi sur le chemin de la révélation n'était pas une mince affaire. Apparemment il ne se rendait pas compte de la véritable raison de sa jalousie. L'Empereur n'était pas non plus une référence en la matière, toutefois il garda patience en continuant de parler avec son protégé.

— _C'est normal quand deux personnes s'aiment d'être proches. Il n'y a rien de mal._

— Sauf quand ça me fait de la peine.

— _Bon, creusons par-là, se dit pour lui-même Akashi. Dans une amitié, quand l'un des deux tombe amoureux, c'est normal de se sentir abandonné. Mais si tu ressens plus, c'est qu'il y a autre chose, tu comprends ?_

— Euh… Oui, peut être. Que veux dire Aka-chin exactement ?

— _Comment te dire… Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche Atsushi. Déjà pour commencer si tu n'étais pas attaché à ton ami, ce qu'il a dit plus tôt ne t'aurais pas affecté. Je te connais, tu te moques de ce que pensent les autres de toi. Mais là ça vient de quelqu'un de précieux pour toi donc…_

— Donc ?

Donc le garçon aux cheveux carmin ne voyait pas comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. De surcroît il se faisait tard, il avait des obligations à tenir. Tant pis, il allait devoir le bousculer un peu.

— _Donc pour moi, tu es amoureux d'Himuro-kun. Tu n'acceptes pas qu'il ait de la tendresse pour une autre personne que toi. Tu veux le garder rien que pour toi, ce qui montre bien que c'est plus qu'une amitié que tu éprouves. Et c'est pour cette raison que votre dispute t'a fait aussi mal. Et aussi que tu veuilles qu'il quitte sa petite-amie._

— Oh…

L'heure tournait, le repas était désormais passé. Vu qu'Atsushi avait des difficultés à assimiler les explications de son ex-Capitaine et que ça lui prenait du temps, les deux garçons restèrent encore au moins une demi-heure au bout du fil. Akashi finit par clore la discussion en lui promettant de tout arranger.

Seul dans sa chambre, toujours assis sur son lit, le pivot de l'équipe de Yōsen ressassait les paroles de son mentor. Il ne pensait même pas à son ventre qui grognait, trop absorbé par le flux d'émotion qui lui traversait l'esprit. De tout temps Atsushi se désintéressait des sentiments niais tels que l'amour, l'affection, le désir et toutes ces choses futiles. Seuls ses besoins primaires devaient être satisfaits – ainsi que son égo de sportif talentueux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher à un autre être humain et pourtant… Pourtant depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce lycée au fin fond des montagnes enneigées, il s'était crée un repère. Il ne respectait pas les règles ni ses _senpais_ – dans la mesure où la moquerie ne lui faisait pas peur – sauf avec Muro-chin. Jamais il ne défiait son autorité et toujours il écoutait ses conseils. Et puis l'adolescent au grain de beauté demeurait quasiment calme en toute circonstance, attentif et prévenant, chose qu'appréciait Atsushi. Sans compter son don pour la cuisine, chose non négligeable en soit. Les week-ends, Himuro confectionnait des pâtisseries typiquement américaines pour son camarade. Alors avec toutes ces attentions, comment ne pas craquer ?

Ce qui plaisait peut être le plus au titan était qu'Himuro n'avait pas peur de lui dire les choses en face. Il le remettait en place quand il allait trop loin ou quand son attitude nonchalante devenait limite irrespectueuse. Il l'obligeait à participer à la vie du club en l'incluant dans toutes leurs activités. Muro-chin n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Alors effectivement, le voir embrasser et échanger sa salive avec cette fille l'insupportait. Le voir la tenir par la taille ou le bras lui provoquait une irruption cutanée, mais surtout, il sentait son cœur se déchirer et une boule anormale grossir dans sa gorge. Si c'était ça l'amour, probablement qu'Atsushi tombait en plein dedans, les deux pieds joints parce qu'il ne voulait que le regard doux et bienveillant de Tatsuya posé sur lui et personne d'autre.

~oOo~

Au fond du parc de l'internat, pris entre les flocons tombant et l'air glacial du soir, Tatsuya ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Et pour cause : il avait été trop loin dans ses paroles à l'encontre de son ami. Maintenant il regrettait.

Comment affronter l'air perdu d'Atsushi, sa bouille chagrinée par sa faute ?

Ca garçon n'était pas méchant pour un sou. Comme tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, son caractère se trouvait affecté d'un égo surdimensionné mais aussi d'un sentiment de rejet de par son talent et sa force herculéenne. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, le pivot de l'équipe ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle constamment de sa taille et de ses capacités monstrueuses. Il désirait simplement qu'on le traite comme un garçon de son âge, point, sans faire des chichis et des simagrées. Et lui qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait balancé tout un tas de méchanceté en pleine figure et tout ça pour une fille dont il n'était même pas amoureux.

Tatsuya aimait plaire, assoir son pouvoir de séduction. Après tout la nature l'avait doté d'un charme certain, pourquoi s'en priver ? C'était de son âge de batifoler à droite, à gauche, de tester de nouvelles histoires, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il avait le droit à un peu d'intimité. De plus il n'avait pas apprécié qu'Atsushi remette en cause ses choix en matière de filles. Ce n'était pas son genre de sortir avec des cageots. Dans le fond, était-ce si important ? Son ami avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de plus essentiel : le fait qu'il le délaissait au profit de sa copine. Le jeune Apollon savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. En acceptant cette amitié fusionnelle, il s'était contraint à une exclusivité dont il ne contrôlait pas les limites. Avec le géant c'était tout ou rien, et là en l'occurrence il voulait tout. Atsushi dévorait non seulement les friandises mais également le temps et l'énergie de ses amis. Tatsuya se mit à rire là au milieu de la cour enneigée. Il s'imaginait son compère en plante carnivore géante sautiller après lui en l'appelant par ce sobriquet familier. Le froid commençait à le faire divaguer sérieusement.

Le gardien le vit et l'interpella. Pendant une minute ou deux, l'adolescent eut droit à un sermon sur l'interdiction de sortir. Pour s'en tirer à bon compte, Tatsuya joua la comédie en prenant une moue boudeuse et en affirmant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, qu'il avait eu besoin d'air frais. L'employé le laissa filer sans plus de dommages. En chemin, le téléphone du brun vibra. Sur l'écran un message de son frère de cœur, ce qui le ravit instantanément.

Enfin, pas tout à fait…

« _Hey bro comment ça va ? Ecoute Tetsu m'a dit de t'appeler à cause de ton embrouille avec ton pote Murabara-chose. Je veux pas qu'il me harcèle toute la nuit. Faut que tu voies avec lui. Je parle de ton pote hein, pas de Tetsu, tu m'as compris ?_ »

Kagami ou l'art de s'emmêler les pinceaux… Forcément, Tatsuya répondit surpris par cette intrusion dans ses affaires.

« _Hey bien, je sais pas quoi dire. Comment t'as su ça ? Pourquoi tu m'envoies un message, je sais ce que j'ai à faire même si je t'aime bien, tu le sais._ »

S'en suivit une suite absolument captivante de SMS plus confus les uns que les autres. Le tigre de Seirin termina sur une information capitale.

« _En fait c'est Akashi qui a contacté Tetsu pour qu'il me mette au courant et que je t'avertisse. Ca me prend la tête. Alors tu vas régler ça ? Faut que je donne ma réponse à mon ombre et vite j'aimerais aller pioncer._ »

« _Oui oui, dis-lui que je vais m'excuser et tout ce qu'il faut. Merci et bonne nuit Taiga. Ne mange pas trop et repose-toi._ »

Une vraie mère-poule.

Enfin, tout le monde se mêlait de sa vie, formidable ! En même temps quand on savait qui était l'investigateur de tout ce fourbis… Tatsuya n'y prêta pas plus attention, après tout il connaissait l'attachement de son ami pour son ex-Capitaine. Normal qui l'appelle. Cela prouvait qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes pour que le grand Murasakibara, la machine de guerre inébranlable soit prise au dépourvue de cette manière. Il n'était pas fier à cet instant. Tout en remontant les étages, Himuro se préparait mentalement à la confrontation, ne sachant pas comment allait réagir son camarade de chambre. Sûr qu'il allait lui faire la gueule et se refermer comme une huître – ou le manger tout cru. Il s'arrêta sur le palier, retint sa respiration et frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois. Personne ne répondit. Tatsuya pénétra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il trouva Atsushi assis en tailleur sur son lit, la mine sévère. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses lèvres remontaient en une grimace boudeuse. Effectivement, il devait lui en vouloir.

Tout en se débarrassant de sa doudoune, Tatsuya demanda l'air de rien.

— Tu as mangé Atsushi ?

— Non, j'avais pas faim.

L'étonnement prit part sur le visage d'ange du brun, il s'arrêta figé au milieu de la chambre.

— Quoi, tu es sérieux ?

— Oui, Muro-chin m'a coupé l'appétit.

Okay là ça devenait plus que grave, Tatsuya eut un coup de chaud.

— Atsushi… Je voudrais te parler de tout à l'heure.

Devant l'air plein de rancœur du colosse, l'autre se fit plus hésitant. Il s'approcha doucement et osa s'assoir sur le lit de son colocataire. Qui grogna à ce geste.

— Muro-chin vient d'écraser mon paquet de chips !

— Oups, désolé… dit-il tout contrit en extrayant le défunt paquet de sous ses fesses. Je t'en rachèterai un autre. Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir mal parlé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu m'en veux ?

— Oui.

Le regard améthyste le dévisageait comme jamais auparavant. Tatsuya se demandait s'il ne venait pas de tout gâcher en s'emportant ainsi. Atsushi reprit nûment.

— Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurais écrabouillé.

— Pardonne-moi, j'ai été trop loin. J'avoue que c'était méchant.

— Très méchant. J'ai dû téléphoner à Aka-chin alors qu'il n'aime pas être dérangé le soir.

— Oui ça je sais, rit gêné le beau brun en posant sa main derrière sa nuque. Il a contacté Kuroko-kun pour qu'il appelle Taiga qui m'a appelé juste après… Je vois qu'il veille sur toi. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit tu sais. Mais toi aussi tu as abusé en insultant ma copine, c'était pas sympa non plus.

— Oh mais j'ai rien dit de mal. J'y peux rien si elle est moche et bête.

Et ça recommençait. Pour une explication, elle partait mal. Ne souhaitant pas envenimer les choses, Himuro se contint.

— Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas Atsushi ?

— Parce qu'à cause d'elle, tu passes moins de temps avec moi et que je suis tout seul.

— Tu n'es pas tout seul enfin, il y a les gars de l'équipe. Tu les aimes bien non ?

— C'est pas pareil, objecta le plus grand avec une moue boudeuse.

Manie très mignonne au passage.

— J'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Il n'y a aucune fille qui te plait dans l'établissement ? Tu pourrais peut être essayer d'en rencontrer une et te lier avec elle.

— Pour faire quoi ?

— Et bien, sortir avec elle. L'emmener au cinéma, à la pizzéria, flirter, ce genre de chose. Tu trouverais le temps plus agréable à occuper.

— Je m'en fous des filles. J'ai pas besoin d'avoir une copine.

Tatsuya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, rien n'avançait. Murasakibara était trop insensible ou asexué à voire. En tout état de cause ça ne l'aidait pas à lui faire comprendre la situation.

Un silence s'abattit entre eux. Le garçon à la gueule d'ange réfléchissait à un autre angle d'attaque tandis que le second continuait de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. D'ailleurs un malaise s'installait peu à peu. Une tension s'invitait dans l'espace clos. Une lourdeur inhabituelle.

Les lacs acier s'épinglèrent aux amarantes. Tatsuya n'arrivait pas à interpréter la lueur qui s'allumait au fond de ces prunelles violines. Il se perdait chaque seconde un peu plus dedans.

— Alors, tu me pardonnes ou pas ? questionna timidement le brun.

Un sourire équivoque s'esquissa sur les lèvres fines d'Atsushi, qui se pencha d'un coup. Sa haute silhouette envahissait tout l'espace personnel de son ami créant une ombre inquiétante. Ce qui obligea ce dernier à s'allonger à demi sur le matelas. Maintenant il décelait parfaitement cette étincelle qui illuminait son regard : celle du sadisme !

Il oubliait parfois que le Miracle était loin d'être un saint ou un agneau.

D'un mouvement vif, Murasakibara emprisonna le bras de son camarade, se baissa jusqu'à être au niveau de ses lèvres rondes et murmura tout bas.

— Si Muro-chin m'embrasse je peux lui pardonner…

Muro-chin justement n'eut pas le temps de trouver une bonne répartie, qu'une bouche gourmande s'écrasa sur la sienne. Cloué par la surprise, Tatsuya ne fit rien pour se défaire de cette étreinte, devenant la proie d'un redoutable prédateur. Trompant les apparences, il venait de se faire avoir par le placide géant.

Quant à Atsushi, il entreprit de découvrir les trésors enfouis de son soupirant de sa langue taquine, comme si ses lèvres se révélaient la plus douce des sucreries. Pendant qu'il embrassait Tatsuya, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'il quitte définitivement sa petite copine du moment.

Akashi avait raison : chacun était libre de choisir la personne avec qui il voulait être, et Atsushi décréta que celle-ci serait son meilleur ami, point.

**FIN**


End file.
